Mayumi and Alchemy
by AwakenWings
Summary: A girl from the Naruto world was sucked into a portal made from a mad man. She was then transported to the Alchemy world.


Hi! Ok this is my first story. More of a Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist switch fic. But it's only about a girl from the Naruto world who was transported to the Alchemist world. It may be confusing, but I hope you guys enjoy (please no flames --u) and hope I can carry on to the end. .

_blah _- Thoughts

"Blah" – Characters talking

(**S0317:** blah) – Authors notes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto/Full Metal Alchemist, only Mayumi Iwazaki.

**Mayumi and Alchemist**

Chapter 1: Portal

In the forest

The wind blew through the trees, leaves starting to fall, and the sound of twigs flouting as the shadows passes, going tree to tree looking for the mysterious being.

"Arrh, He's getting away" the sound of branches breaking, as our fellow ninjas run after a mysterious man who invaded their village and now the ninjas have a mission to go and capture this offender. "Not when I'm around" A boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears an orange sweater and sweats. And his name is Naruto Uzumaki. "SHADOW CLONE JITSU" Naruto summoned five shadow clones of him.

"Naruto be careful" Sakura said worriedly. Sakura Haruno has pink hair, green eyes, and wears a red dress (**S0317: **Or what ever you guys call it) with shorts under (**S0317: **just to let you know)

"Don't worry Sakura I'll be all ri..." "NARUTO LOOK OUT" yelled Mayumi. Mayumi Iwazaki has black hair and navy blue eyes (**S0317: **Sorry it's hard to explain what she is wearing so I'll put in a picture to show what she wears U) Naruto got knock down to the ground

_Ah, how did he…how did he know_ he thought in shock. He then started to wince in pain. "Heh, it was too obvious. You may have solid clones, but I have the power to see right through you. Your clones may have the same chakra but I can see a red chakra flowing inside you." (**S0317:** bare with me people!) The man smirked, he then continue to run again. Mayumi came to check on Naruto.

"Naruto are you ok" worried Mayumi. Naruto gave out a cheesy smile showing no pain "Yah! I'm fine, don't worry about me. Err, he's getting away" Naruto said in disappointment.

"Don't worry I'll get him, Sakura take care of Naruto" Mayumi said "Wait Mayumi…" Naruto tried to stop her but it was too late, she already left.

Mayumi jumped branch to branch to find that basturd. _Ah, there you are_ thought Mayumi. She went through her bag and took out a kunai. She throws her kunai at the offender and made the target "oowww" the man cried in pain. "Hah! Your not getting away this time, now be a good man and don't move" "hahaha" "what's soo funny" "Just wait and see" the offender made some hand signs, stick out his hand and black chakra was forming to it.

A black portal was formed. "What the? Wh…what is that?" Mayumi said worriedly. The man smirked "It's a portal, it will take you somewhere were you never been before and you will never come back." Then the portal was activated. It started to suck Mayumi in.

_Oh, man…_ the portal started to suck harder trying to pull Mayumi in. Mayumi used her kunai for support, but it was no use the portal was too strong.

**Back to Naruto and Sakura**

Sakura was bandaging Naruto, until they heard a scream. "What was that noise?" asked Sakura. "It sounded like…someone was scre…huh?" "MAYUMI" they both cried at the same time.

"We got to hurry Sakura…or else she" "Don't worry Naruto, but if we hurry we might make it in time" said Sakura, trying to cheer Naruto up. Naruto's Thoughts Please be ok Mayumi

**Back to Mayumi**

"Someone…please...he...lp...me" cried Mayumi. "Hang on Mayumi where coming" said Naruto. "Naruto! hm…STAY BACK DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR THIS THING WILL SUCK YOU IN TOO" Mayumi yelled at Naruto. "Huh…err… ARE YOU CRAZY? THERE IS NO WAY I AM LEAVING YOU…besides you're my friend and…I NOT LEAVEING WITHOUT YOU" "Naruto…WELL THEN HURRY UP I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER."

Naruto nodded "Right!" he reached for Mayumi's hand. But while their hands almost touched, a kunai came out and hit Mayumi's kunai instead. "nar...u..to..ahahah" "huh MAYUMI" Naruto watch as the portal engulfs Mayumi.

The man started laughing weakly "ha…ha…ha…now you won't be…able …to…see her…again, she's gone for…ev…er" as he said those words he fainted. He used too much chakra to create that portal.

Naruto was in total silence and shock. He turned his hand into a fist _Mayumi _

"MAYUMI".

To Be Continued.

Wow that was a long one. --

It took a lot out of me. Well hope you guys liked it. 


End file.
